No Sacrifice Too Great
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a little standalone. I hope you like it! Have tissues handy!


Disclaimer: The Rangers and Garth Brooks' The Dance aren't mine. This is a standalone I wrote quite awhile ago. If you're a Jason fan, get some tissues. This is quite sad.  
No Sacrifice Too Great  
By Jacey  
The Power Rangers stood in the rock quarry. Their Pink Ranger was being held by Lord Zedd, and the rest of them were trying to fight the putties that kept coming at them. Kimberly, the pink ranger, was struggling against the evil warlord, and screaming for help. Zedd had them both backed up by a huge cliff that overlooked the ocean. Jason, the red ranger, was struggling to get to his girlfriend. ''Kim!'' He yelled.   
He superhumanly threw a putty off of himself as he saw Kimberly being led to the cliff. ''I'm coming, Kim!'' He jumped and rolled until he was standing next to Lord Zedd. He yanked his girlfriend away and pushed her until she had broken free, then he began to wrestle with Zedd.  
As Kimberly struggled to her feet, she gasped. Zedd seemed determined to kill both himself and Jason. She watched helplessly as Zedd lost his footing and Jason and the Rangers' old tormentor fell to their deaths. As Jason fell, he yelled, ''I love you, Kim!''   
Her friends joined her, their eyes filling with tears. Kimberly was in shock and awe. She couldn't believe Jason had risked his life for her. Finally, the reality of the situation gripped her, and she buried her face into Zack's, the black ranger's, shoulder.   
As this scene ran through her mind, Kimberly Hart sat next to her boyfriend's beside. Miraculously, they'd managed to find his body, and he wasn't dead. But he was real close to it. She had been beating herself up for days over the whole thing. Everyone had been telling her it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but think it was. After all, he had been trying to save her, and she hadn't bothered to help him when he was wrestling with Lord Zedd. She was a terrible girlfriend, and she didn't deserve a wonderful boyfriend like Jason.   
Zack entered the hospital room. ''How's he doing?'' He asked, his voice full of unshed tears.  
Kimberly shook her head. ''No change.'' She answered, tears slowly slipping down her face.  
Zack sat down in the chair beside his friend. ''Kim, Jason loves you. He tried to save you because you were in trouble. It's not your fault that he went over the cliff. I know you think it is.''  
Kimberly turned to him, tears flowing freely down her face. ''Zack, Jason almost died for me! He still could!''   
Zack hugged her, not knowing what to say. All of them had tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault. Tommy Oliver, the green ranger, slipped into the room silently. His eyes were blood-shot and tearstained. Jason had been in the hospital for two weeks. He'd been in a coma the entire time. The doctors were saying that if Jason didn't wake up soon, they were going to have to pull the plug on his life support. Jason was very lucky that he'd lived. All of his friends knew this, and they didn't want to have to deal with that.   
Jason's eyes slowly opened. Kimberly was shocked. She leaned to kiss him. Little did she know, this would be the last time.   
Zack motioned for Tommy to get Billy and Trini. ''Hey, Jase. How're you feeling?''   
Jason's mouth slowly formed ''Not too hot.'' Then he turned to Kimberly, tears shining in his chocolate brown eyes, and Kimberly knew this was it. Trini and Billy hurried into the room as their friend began to speak his last words. ''Kim, I love you with all my heart. I know that you think this is your fault. It's not. There is no sacrifice too great for you. Or any of you,'' He said, indicating the rest of his friends. ''I know that I should have died. But I stayed alive these past two weeks so I could have you with me just a little bit longer before I was gone. And Kim, I wanted to tell you that I don't regret what I did. Like I said, Kim, there's no sacrifice too great for you.'' Saying that, he took a deep breath and was gone.   
Kimberly was surrounded in a huge group hug as they cried. She managed to whisper, ''I love you, Jason. There'll never be anybody else for me, ever.'' She broke down again as she leaned and kissed Jason's cheek. As the five remaining friends cried, Kimberly sang The Dance, by Garth Brooks. They knew they'd see their friend again in heaven, but they were going to miss him until that wonderful Judgement Day.   
''Lookin' back  
on the memory of   
the dance we shared   
Neath the stars above  
For a moment, all the   
world was right  
How could I have known   
That you'd ever say goodbye  
  
And I, I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance  
I couldn't miss the pain   
But I'da had to miss the dance  
  
Holding you   
I've held everything  
For a moment, wasn't I the king   
If I'd only known how   
the king would fall  
Then who's to say you know   
I might have changed it all  
  
And I, I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance  
I couldn't miss the pain   
But I'da had to miss the dance  
  
It's my life   
It's better left to chance   
I couldn't miss the pain  
But I'da had to miss   
the dance 


End file.
